Eu amo?
by Mandy Wolf
Summary: [Titulo ridiculo mas fazer o que uu' ]UA[Sasusaku]Era mediaeval... casamentos sem sentimentos? é talvez, mas parece que a história tem um erro nesse ponto... bom vamos ver o que acontece xD[cap 2 ON]
1. Com quem vou me casar?

N/A: Naruto não me pertece!

Oi gente... nhá eu li muito livro essas férias e tava com uma vontade de escrever uma história medieval, e acabei usando Naruto como alvo xD, a sim e não laguei de mão o "E agora" nom viu! Só que ando sem inspiração pra escreve ela, mas eu vo conseguir continuar ela o/

Bom notei que uma galera ta escrevendo histórias medievais agora, nossa Oo

Bom gente boa leitura ae viu!

Legenda:

"blábláblá" Fala

'blablabla' pensamento

_blablabla _algo escrito

Boa leitura aeeeee!

* * *

**Eu amo?**

**Com quem vou me casar?**

Em uma época, onde mulheres não tinham liberdade de expressarem seus sentimentos, e muito menos escolherem com quem casariam-se, uma pequena garota vê-se em uma reunião de sua família, uma reunião que decidiria com quem ela se casaria no futuro, sim ela tinha apenas 6 anos, mas tinham que preparar seu futuro.

A pequena figura que observava seus inúmeros parentes à mesa, com seu olhos esmeraldas, que mostravam uma grande curiosidade na conversa destes adultos que tanto tagarelavam... sua família, a família Haruno, era uma das poucas nobres que ainda mantinham-se, pois muitas encheram-se de dividas, mas naquele momento as famílias que dominavam eram, os Haruno, Uchiha, Hyuugas, Uzumakis, Naras e Yamanakas, a ultima encontrava-se quase falida.

Um homem logo levantou-se e todos se calaram, obviamente ele era o anfitriã do jantar, já que se encontrava na cabeceira da mesa, ou seria seu convidado especial? Bom a pequena garota não queria saber quem era e sim o que ia falar.

"Após discutirmos tanto, chegamos a uma conclusão, caros convidados" Fez-se uma pausa e uma certa tensão nas famílias que tinham filhos, afinal qualquer um gostaria de casar seu filho com uma herdeira Haruno, menos uma família, que não fazia tanta questão, se o motivo fosse dinheiro, melhor dizendo, eles tinham muito mais posses que os Harunos, sm só podia ser a família Uchiha, mas eles pensavam no futuro da família, e eles não gostaria de ter que caras um de seus filhos com uma Yamanaka falida, ou uma Hyuuga arrogante, e também por que não havia família que possuísse tal beleza e felicidade que emanava dos Haruno. Bom mas voltando ao discurso... "Após revermos muitas vezes, há apenas uma maneira de escolhermos o futuro marido de minha filha, é deixar nas mão de meu velho amigo Makoto"(Não é o makoto shishio não Oo.. eu to sem criatividade eu não sei o nome do pai do sasuke ¬¬')

Todos ficam em completo silencio esperando o pronunciamento deste chamado, logo o homem que obviamente seria Makoto, levantou-se, agora sim, esse era o convidado especial, ele se encontrava na outra extremidade da mesa, da longa mesa.

"Agradeço por permitir-me escolher o futuro esposo de sua filha, Makashi" (sim esse é o sobrenome de minha personagem, mas fica bem como nome masculino não acha? XD) O pai da garota logo sentou-se deixando o homem continuar a falar "Bom talvez seja muita arrogância minha dizer isto aos senhores presentes, mas definitivamente acho que a pequena Haruno deve casar-se com um de meus filhos, e isto deixo a escolha do próprio pai desta menina" finalizou vendo os olharem mortais que recebia dos convidados presentes.

"Uma ótima escolha caro Makoto" Ele refletiu um pouco, lembrava-se que o mais novo nascera um ano antes de sua filha... hmm, pq deixa-la viúva cedo, com o outro que era bem mais velho? "E decidi-me já qual de seus filhos poderia casar-se com minha pequena Sakura"

"E quem seria meu caro?" perguntou Makoto interessado, se fosse o mais velho talvez fosse mais fácil convence-lo a casar-se, mas o mais novo, ele seria mais difícil, mas talvez com toda a beleza e carisma da pequena Haruno, ele derreta o gelo um poço, tais pensamento fizeram brotar um meio sorriso no rosto do Sr. Uchiha.

"Seu filho mais novo é uma ano mais velho que minha filha, não?"

"Sim"

"Então é perfeito"

"Que assim seja" Makoto pega o cálice de prata a sua frente, eleva-o "Um brinde a Sakura e Sasuke!"

"À eles!" Repetiu o Sr Haruno, todos fazem o mesmo apesar de os fuzilarem com os olhos, as 2 famílias mais ricas de todas as regiões unindo-se, isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

Bom quanto a Sakura? Ela ficava se perguntando

"Quem é esse Sasuke?" Fosse que fosse, seria seu futuro esposo, e isso não podia mudar, afinal, ela era apenas uma mulher miniatura.

Sua mãe viu a cara de duvida que a filha se encontrava e sussurrou para ela

"Não se preocupe minha filha, ele é um bom rapaz, mas talvez te de um pouco de trabalho" A Sra Haruno lembrou-se que o pequeno Uchiha era mais friu que gelo, ai ai coitada de sua filha. "Mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver"

"Mamãe...? Quem é ele?"

"Em alguns anos você o conhecera"

"Que bom" um singelo sorriso brotou no rosto da jovem.

11 anos depois(nossa so apressadinha não? Oo)

"Mãe!" Chamava uma voz feminina com guardas em seu calcanhar.

"Sim Sakura?"

"Eu não posso uma vez só sair sem os guardas?"

"É obvio que não! Sabes que seu pai se preocupa com você e que os Hyuuga, estão fazendo ameaças a nós"

"Tudo bem minha mãe, entendo os motivos de meu pai" Se virou para sair, mesmo com os guardas na sua volta.

"Sakura!" Chamou a Sr Haruno

"Sim minha mãe?"

"Você esta linda assim" Disse a Sr Haruno orgulhosa da bela filha que tinha, Os cabelos Róseos herdados da mãe, os olhos verde esmeralda do pai, e com aquele vestido rosa bebe realçava seus olhos

"Obrigada mãe" Fazendo uma reverencia e se retirando.

'Ai por que eles têm que ficar sempre na minha volta?' Perguntava-se um belo rapaz com os olhos cor de ônix e cabelos negros rebeldes. Parou ao ver um grande montueiro de gente perto da guilhotina do centro da cidade. "Quem é que vão degolar desta vez?" perguntou o jovem.

"Um muleque que andou roubando comida pelo vilarejo, por que o interesse jovem Sasuke?"

"Nada" Ele não gostava muito de saber que estavam para matar um garoto por queres comida, não entendia isso 'Será que devo fazer algo?' perguntava-se. Mas antes que pudesse pensar na resposta viu alguém subindo no "palco" onde estava a guilhotina

"PAREM Já ISSO!" gritou a garota que subiu ao "palco" segurando a corda arrecem solta da guilhotina, impedindo que cortasse a cabeça da pobre criança."O que pensam que estão fazendo?" Dizia ela indignada

"Olha mocinha não se meta nisso!" disse o homem que antes tinha a corda nas mãos

"Jovem Haruno estas bem?" Perguntou um dos guardas que a acompanhavam

"és uma Haruno? Perdoe-me senhorita" disse afastando-se de Sakura com uma reverencia(nossa quanta educação Oo)

"Estou bem, e soltem este menino!" Ordenava ela furiosa.(eita Sakura se acalma Oo)

Assistindo tudo muito interessado estava Sasuke

"Interessante" Diz ele vendo a cena, ela agachada ajudando o pobre menino já cheio de marcas de chicotadas, ele realmente se hipnotizou pela beleza da jovem, mas tentava afastar tais pensamentos, lembrando que teria que se casar logo, e que ainda naquela semana conheceria sua noiva, só imaginava o problema que teria se ela fosse muito...

"Por favor senhorita Sakura, temos que ir, a senhorita corre perigo aqui" ele saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o nome dela, então ela se chamava Sakura, estranhamente família, mas não recordava de onde tinha ouvido este nome(eita Sasuke noivo desnaturado ¬¬')

"Claro, ordens de meu pai, entendo" Disse Sakura cabisbaixa e logo sorrindo e virando-se para o garotinho "Olha, não se meta mais em encrencas ok, talvez da próxima vez eu não esteja aqui." O garotinho apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça "ótimo" e logo retirou-se com os guardas a sua volta.

To be Continued

* * *

Hohohohoho curtinha não? XD

Bom vo ver se escrevo o resto rapidão xD

Aeeeee espero que gostem dessa ficlixo ae xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Por que eu escrevi ela em 2horas, e ainda de madrugada xD

Reviews plissssssssssssssssss

Reclamem, chinguem, debochem, mas deixem reviews xD

Beijos minna!

Já ne!


	2. Preparativos

Naruto não me pertence, mas Manami(personagen introduzida neste capitulo) é de minha autoria!

"bla bla" fala

'bla bla bla' pensamento

_bla bla bla _algo escrito, sendo lido ou escrito por alguem oO'''''''''

Boa leitura \o/

OoO

Restropectiva do ultimo capitulo(eita Yugioh de mais da nisso Oo)

"Por favor senhorita Sakura, temos que ir, a senhorita corre perigo aqui" ele saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o nome dela, então ela se chamava Sakura, estranhamente família, mas não recordava de onde tinha ouvido este nome(eita Sasuke noivo desnaturado ¬¬')

"Claro, ordens de meu pai, entendo" Disse Sakura cabisbaixa e logo sorrindo e virando-se para o garotinho "Olha, não se meta mais em encrencas ok, talvez da próxima vez eu não esteja aqui." O garotinho apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça "ótimo" e logo retirou-se com os guardas a sua volta.

OoO

**Eu amo?**

**Preparativos**

'Ai mas que droga! Odeio ser seguida por guardas o tempo todo' Reclamava mentalmente a jovem Haruno.

"Senhorita Haruno, tome cuidado!" Um dos guardas a acordara de seus pensamentos antes que batesse de cara em um galho.

"Obrigada, por avisar" com um meio sorriso, voltando a atenção a cavalgada, normalmente cavalgava com seus pais, mas eles estavam ocupados tratando de negócios. E também ela precisava pensar um pouco, já que logo conheceria seu futuro esposo, só de lembrar disso já a deixava nervosa. Querendo ou não ela teria de se casar com ele, fosse ele quem fosse(nossa que dedução boa Oo).

"Senhorita Haruno, esta anoitecendo, deves voltar para o castelo"(sim as grandes famílias possuíam castelos não casas, casas era para plebe Oo) Avisou o soldado.

"Certo" Desde que os Hyuuga tentaram rapta-la sua vida tornou-se um inferno. Maldito Neji Hyuuga, o odiava mais que tudo por ter feito de sua vida um inferno. Ela cavalgou apressadamente para o castelo.

oOo

O jovem Uchiha mantinha seus passos calmos pelo castelo, seus pais fazendo os preparativos para a chegada de sua noiva, que tornara-se totalmente esquecida pelo Uchiha, desde que vira aquela garota no centro do vilarejo.

"Quem seria ela?"

"Esta falando com quem meu irmão?" Sasuke levou um susto ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

"Ninguém Itachi" Disse ríspido

"Hmm... Maninho não se esqueça que amanhã você conhecera sua noiva, então tire qualquer garota da cabeça" Dizia Itachi divertido.

"Não fale besteiras!" Exclamou Sasuke emburrado com o irmão

"Tudo bem, mas depois me apresente a essa garota que vocÊ viu, ou eu roubarei sua noiva" Divertia-se Itachi.

"Oras, Cale-se seu idiota!" Sasuke já estava pronto para dar um pelo soco no irmão quando...

"Ei ei ei! Podem ir parando ai!" Era o Sr Uchiha separando os dois "Sem brigas, e Itachi, você não roubara a noiva de seu irmão! Pois acredito que Sasuke não permitira!"

"Que seja, mas não entendo por que ele que vai casar e não eu que sou o mais velho"

"Simples, por que os pais da garota acharam vocÊ muito velho para ela."

"Ta bom" Itachi retirou-se irritado do local.

"Sasuke, você não precisa ficar desse jeito, você gostara de sua noiva, acredite"

"Humf" Desdenhou Sasuke.

'Ai isso vai ser mais difícil que eu imaginava' Pensou Makoto.

OoO

Amanhecia e uma garota negava-se a levantar de sua confortável cama.

"Sakura vamos, você tem que acordar, hoje vamos pegar seu vertido, não esqueça deves ficar linda para conhecer seu noivo!" Dizia Sra Haruto "tentando" acordar a filha.

"Ai ta bom, eu levanto" Sakura levantava-se com muita preguiça. Logo as serva adentraram o local para prepara Sakura.

Sra Haruno não podia conter a alegria, sua filha finalmente conheceria seu noivo, e diga-se de passagem era muito bonito, segundo os boatos. Já para ele, sera uma total surpresa, já que nunca teve noticias dela, tais pensamentos faziam Sra Haruno quase dar pulos de alegria.

"O que houve querida, por que toda esta alegria?" Perguntava Makashi

"Nada, eu apenas estou feliz por nossa filha" Sorria ela

"Ai ai, ainda bem que tivemos apenas uma filha." Lembrou-se por ver a situação de sua esposa "Por sinal, recebi uma carta de Makoto, parece que terá outra convidada"

"E quem seria?" Perguntou curiosa.

"A filha de sua irmã, e ela propria, parece que Makoto quer fazer uma surpresa para o filho mais velho"

"Manami estará la? E minha irmã também? Nossa isso é uma grande novidade."

"É, pelo que vi do filho mais velho, ele precisa de uma esposa como Manami mesmo."

"Por que querido?"

"Bom Manami colocara ele no lugar."

"Estou vendo que ele é uma peste"

"Não, é apenas ciumento, para com o irmão mais novo"

"Enten-" A Sra Haruno para de falar ao ver a filha arrumada para irem buscar seus vestidos e ajusta-los."Minha filha... Você esta linda!"

"Realmente linda"

"Obrigada meu Pai" Disse Sakura tímida.

"Vamos minha filha, vamos buscar os vertidos" As duas saíram faceiras para a costureira.

OoO

"Sasuke!" Chamava Makoto em seu quarto, pelo filho

"Hm?" O garoto achou estranho o pai estar escondendo-se ali.

"Entre aqui" Ordenou Sr Uchiha

"Tudo bem..." Deu de ombros e entrou, seu pai logo fechou a porta e o olhou " O que aconteceu? Brigastes novamente com minha mãe?"

"Não, é que eu e sua mãe estamos a muito tempo escondendo isto, bom, não diga nada ao seu irmão do que lhe direi agora."

"Claro" Olhou interessado para o pai.

"Bom é que a prima de sua noiva, esta comprometida a se casar com seu irmão desde o mesmo jantar que decidimos a união sua e da Jovem Haruno."

"Que bom, assim meu irmão para com essas crises de ciúmes"

"Sim, mas não conte a ele, ela estará no baile de hoje a noite, certamente com sua futura esposa"

"Humpf" deu de ombros.

"Ai ai, Sasuke, eu lhe garanto, essa garota vai fazer você mudar..." Disse saindo do local acompanhado pelo filho.

"Até parece" Disse olhando seu pai distanciar-se pelo corredor." Bom já é tarde devo me arrumar para esse maldito baile"

OoO

A noite chegava lentamente e as criadas arrumavam uma bela garota de cabelos róseos.

"Pronto senhorita Sakura" Disse uma das criadas.

"Obrigada" Vira-se para as criadas para agradecer e logo vai ao porta-jóias, pega belos brincos com cristais delicados, e um belo colar com um rubi vermelho. Seus olhos passaram pelo vestido, belíssimo em sua opinião, em um tom rosa claro, com detalhes em vermelho e branco. Tudo realçando os belos orbes esmeralda da garota.

"Pronta minha filha?" Perguntava seu pai, ela pegou o frasco de perfume e borrifou algumas vezes em si. "Ótimo, então vamos"

OoO

Finalmente chegavam ao baile e Sakura estava mais nervosa do que um dia estivera na vida. Conheceria o homem com quem passaria o resto de sua vida, nossa o resto da vida, isso era muito tempo.

"Acalme-se Sakura, Dara tudo certo." Dizia sua mãe tentando acalmar Sakura. Makashi desceu da carruagem logo seguido por sua esposa e logo Sakura.

"Sakura...?" Disse uma voz familiar para Sakura, esta olhou em direção a voz que vinha de uma bela garota que acabara de descer da carruagem ao lado.

"Manami!" As duas se abraçaram com muita saudade. "O que fazes aqui minha prima?"

"Bom isso depois você iara saber... você esta linda sabia!" Dizia Manami olhando de cima a baixo Sakura.

"Nem tanto, você que esta magnífica minha prima!" Manami deu uma risada, sim ela estava magnífica, em um vertido bordo, realçando seu seios, olhos vermelhos como o rubi que Sakura usava, cabelos negros e cacheados, brincos de e colar de esmeraldas como os olhos de Sakura, Manami ao contrario de Sakura, que mostrava pura inocência, mostrava total sensualidade.

"Obrigada Sakura, agora é melhor irmos não?"

"Claro" Ambas uniram-se a seus pais e subia as escadas do grande castelo dos Uchiha.

Chegando ao salão principal onde todos se encontravam, foram abordados pelos Uchihas

"Makashi meu amigo" Makoto parecia feliz em vê-lo ambos se comprimentaram e logo olharam a chegada dos dois jovens Uchihas e ao mesmo tempo das duas garotas. Olhares foram trocados e logo Sasuke assustou-se ao perceber que a garota que perturbava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias estava na sua frente, e agora? Ele logo conheceria sua noiva e ver essa jovem pode acabar estragando tudo não?

"Oh Sasuke, Itachi você vieram" Disse Makoto sorridente "Quero apresentar-lhes a Família Haruno, esta é Manami, e esta Sakura."

Continua...

OoO

Yo Minna-san!

Que acharam que eu ia botar a reação deles com elas? Não não! A sim! A personagem Manami é de total autoria minha! No copy!

Nhá obrigada pelas review fiquei feliz em saber que estão gostando, e sim terá outros casais °-°

Bom agradecimentos especiais à:

-Itako Anna Chan

-Hyuuga Tha

-Hinata Hyuuga xD

-Gisah-chan

-Meru Onikawa

Agradeço pelas reviews e pela atenção de vocês garotas.

Beijos

Já ne!


End file.
